Slipping Away
by SuperWhoMiz
Summary: *Modern AU, slightly based on the movie Thirteen* When the Stark family moves to Kings Landing, Arya is already deemed as the 'Freaky loser new girl' in high school. But when she meets popular Meera, her innocence starts to slip away. *Abandoned*
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first GOT fanfic, so sorry if it kind of sucks. I don't know if I'm going to make this a multi chapt fic or not. This is a high school AU.**

**Ages:**

**Robb: 21**

**Jon: 20**

**Sansa: 17 just about to turn 18**

**Arya: 15**

**Bran: 14**

**Rickon: 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GOT characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Arya hated King's Landing. She had just moved there with her family from Winterfell. She loved it there. It was her favorite place. It was her home. She lived there as long as she could remember, until her father said that they would be moving because he got a job working for Robert Baratheon.

She was the odd child in the family. She was definitely a tomboy, unlike her older sister Sansa. Instead of dressing up, and wearing frilly skirts and lace tops, she would wear ripped jeans, and steal some shirts from her brothers.

She got along with Robb, her oldest brother, fairly well. They weren't all that close, but they liked each other, and could stand to be in the same room. Like Jon, he was caught up with his girlfriend Talisa

She and Jon were the closest. They were each other's best friend. Or at least she thought so. Ever since he and Robb left the house, they've been talking less. It always seemed that whenever she tried to talk to him, he was either doing something with his girlfriend, Ygritte, or hanging out with his best friend Sam.

Sansa was a different story. The two practically hated each other. They were polar opposites. Sansa hated it whenever Arya did something "Un-ladylike", or "Improper." They couldn't be in the same room as each other for more then five minutes, before starting to bicker about something. Ever since they moved, Sansa had been trying to get the attention of one of the most popular boys in school. He was also the son of her dad's business partner. His name is Joffrey Baratheon. He was the douchiest person she had ever seen. Everybody in the family could see it, but her. And that's what annoyed Arya the most.

She and Bran got along fine. Whenever they were bored, they would find somewhere, or something to climb, or do something with their brothers. From time to time, they would team up with their older brothers, and prank Sansa. Even though they were merely to poke fun at her, Sansa always got over dramatic, and upset with them. She also got along with Rickon too.

Arya was sick of this. She hated being invisible at school, and worse at her home. When she was at school, she was already an outcast, and sometimes called a ''freak.''

One of Bran's friend Jojen's sister, Meera (Who was popular among the ''Freaks'' of the school), saw her, and called her a ''Freaky loser new girl, who was let out of the cabbage patch too soon.'' That was it. She knew something had to change.

She realized that she was growing out of her ''tomboyish'' style, and needed to change.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was a bit choppy. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Oh and if anyone got the line from the movie I threw in there, you get a cookie. Review!**


	2. Arya

**A/N: Thanks to the people who followed, and reviewed! Hopefully this chapter won't suck as bad as the last one. I'll try and update this at least once or twice a week. It will mostly be in Arya's POV.**

* * *

**Arya**

It was the end of the school day, and Arya went to look for Bran. The two would always walk home together, while Sansa would go off with her friends. Ever since Bran had hit a growth spurt, he was at least a head taller than her. Which he knew bothered Arya. The two were walking down the hall, when Bran spotted one of his new friends.

"So made any new friends yet?" Arya asked.

"Yeah one. His name is Jojen." He said, as they walked towards him.

"Hey. Who's this?" Jojen asked.

"Oh this is my sister, Arya." Bran said.

"Hi." She said.

"I have a sister too." Jojen said.

"Who is she?" Arya asked.

Jojen looked around the hallway, and he spotted Meera with her friends. "Meera! Come over here!" Jojen said.

Meera rolled her eyes, and came over. "What?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you've met Arya. She's Bran's sister." He said, as the two practically glared at each other.

"We've met.'' Meera said. Arya noticed that Meera was looking at her funny. Then she realized that Meera was looking at what she was wearing. She felt stupid in her clothes compared to what Meera was wearing.

She saw that Meera had on a black crop top, and also saw that she had a belly ring, she also had grey ripped skinny jeans with black combat boots. She also had a nose ring, had at least three ear piercings, and had dark purple gauges, she had dark black hair, with purple highlights.

"You guys should hang out sometime." Jojen said, to break the awkward silence.

Meera suddenly had a smirk on her face. "Good idea. Here's my number." She said, as she wrote it down on a piece of paper, and gave it to Arya, who just smirked back. "We could go to the mall sometime." She said, as she went back to her friends.

"Can we go now?" Arya asked, wanting nothing more than to go home.

"Fine." Bran said. "What's your problem?" He asked.

"Nothing. Can we just go?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said as they left.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it sucks. It's gonna get better in the next few chapters. Review!**


	3. Arya ll

**Arya**

* * *

Arya and Bran finally got home. When they walked up, they were surprised to see that there was a car in the driveway. They recognized the car, but they were confused why it was there.

"Why is Robb here?" Bran asked as they walked in their house.

"I don't know, why don't we ask him." Arya said, as they saw him in their kitchen.

"Hey guys." Robb said. His girlfriend, Talisa was with him too.

"What are you doing here?" Arya asked, confused why they were home from university.

"Nice to see you too. Mom called me, and wanted me to come watch you guys, because she's going on a business trip, and dad's gonna be working late." He said.

"She thinks we need a babysitter?" Arya asked, sarcastically.

"No. She just wanted me to look after you guys, since they're gonna be away a lot." He said.

"Whatever." Arya said, while rolling her eyes, and going up to her room.

"What's her problem?" Robb asked, as Bran shrugged his shoulders.

Arya went to her room, and slammed the door. She went to look at herself in the mirror, and she thought she looked like crap. She turned around, and looked at everything in her room.

She saw her fencing stuff in a corner. She thought it was stupid to still have it, since her parents made her quit, because they couldn't find a new teacher for her. Of course, her interests didn't matter. She picked up her fencing stuff, and threw it in her closet.

She remembered that she had Meera's number, and decided to text her. She wasn't all that surprised that it was a fake. She was more annoyed. She opened the door, and looked to see if anyone was in the hall.

She was just about to leave, but Rickon was there. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." She said, trying to leave.

"I'm telling Robb." He said.

"You won't." She said.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Because I'll give you my allowance for three weeks" She bribed him. She got allowance, but never really used it.

"Fine deal." He said.

She made her way down the stairs, trying her best to avoid Robb and Talisa. She looked to see if they were there, and slipped out the back door.

**A/N: Review! It will be better I promise.**


	4. Bran

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'll try and make the chapters longer, and update more.**

* * *

**Bran**

He was walking in the kitchen where Robb, Talisa, Sansa, and Rickon were. "Have you seen your sister?" Robb asked him.

"Which one?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Um the one that's not here, idiot." Sansa said, while he just smirked at her.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Robb asked.

"Nope." He said.

"Are you sure you're not covering for her?" Robb asked.

"I'm not lying!" He said.

Rickon came over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" He asked, almost annoyed.

"Come here." Rickon said.

Before he could process anything, he was being dragged by Rickon over to a corner. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I know where Arya is." Rickon said.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She told me that she was going out." Rickon said..

"Out where?" He asked.

"She just said that she was going out." Rickon said.

He sighed. This was going nowhere. He just decided to get out his phone, and text her.

_Where are you? _He sent.

_Out. _She sent back.

_Robb's asking where you are. _He sent.

_Can you cover for me?_ She sent.

_Not for long. He'll figure out what I'm up to sooner or later._ He sent.

_Fine. I'll be home no later than 20 mins. Just cover for me till I come home. _She sent.

_Fine. You owe me. _He sent.

He was getting annoyed. He was about to go upstairs, when Sansa stopped him. He sighed, because he was in one of those moods where he didn't want to talk to anyone. And the slightest thing could annoy him.

"So who were you texting?" Sansa asked.

He hated when she got like this. "Nobody." He mumbled, hoping she got the message.

"You were texting somebody, now who was it?" Sansa asked.

"None of your business." He said.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Sansa practically yelled.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He asked.

He went upstairs, and practically slammed the door to his room.

"What's up with him?" Robb asked.

"No idea." Sansa said.

*30 MINUTES LATER*

He heard a knock on his door. He sighed, and went to answer it. He was still in a bad mood, and didn't want to talk to anyone yet. He opened the door, and he was kind of surprised to see who was at the door.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked.

"Out with Meera. We were at the mall." Arya said.

"Bullshit." He said. He didn't know whether he was mad, or impressed that she did that.

"Nope." Arya said, while holding up a pair of silver hoop earrings.

"You don't even have your ears pierced." He said.

"I do now." Arya said, pulling back her hair.

"No shit. You know Mum and Dad are going to freak when they see." He said.

"Which is why they're not gonna find out." Arya said.

"I won't tell them." He said.

"Good." Arya said.

"Just don't make me cover for you so much." He said.

"Deal. I won't tell Mum and Dad that you sneak out with Jojen on Saturdays, and go drink and smoke out in London." Arya said.

"You know about that?" He asked, wondering how in hell she would've known.

"I do now. We're even." Arya said, as she closed the door.

**A/N: I know it's dialogue heavy, and basically a filler chapter. Review!**


	5. Arya III

**A/N: Sorry for not updating a lot. I've just been really busy with school. I'll try and update faster. **

**TW: There will be self-harm in this chapter, and mentions of drug use.**

* * *

**Arya**

It was the next day, and she was at school. She was with Bran and Jojen, but she wasn't paying any attention to anything they were talking about. She just wanted to hang out with Meera.

The last time they hung out, she tried weed for the first time, and got her ears pierced. Meera told her when they hang out next, she would get her belly button pierced, and maybe her tongue. She was fine with it. She was never scared of needles (which happened to be the name of her old fencing sword).

The three of them met up with Meera. "So what are we doing?" Bran asked.

She and Meera exchanged glanced at each other, and the others saw it. "What?" Jojen asked.

"Me and Arya were kind of wanting to do shit." Meera explained.

"Oh, can we come?" Jojen asked.

"Um just me and Arya." Meera said, as Jojen and Bran walked away.

"So what are we doing?" She asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"We're gonna get your tongue pierced." Meera stated.

"Okay!" She said.

The two of them walked off, and went to an alley. She was confused. "What are we doing?" She asked.

"We're waiting for Gendry and Hot Pie." Meera said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well Gendry's got a car, and Hot Pie is his best friend."

They waited for about ten minutes, before two guys in a old car drove up. "Finally." Meera said.

Both of them got in the car. She didn't know what to think. This was the first time she got in a car with people she didn't know. "Oh Arya this is Gendry." Meera said, realizing the two haven't met.

"Hey." She said.

"And this is Hot Pie." Meera said. "His dad's a baker or some shit, so we can basically get high whenever we want." Meera said. "See?" Meera asked, pointing to some brownies that were in a container on the floor of the car.

"The best part is, is that no one suspects a thing." Hot Pie said, trying to make himself look cool in front of them.

"Yeah." Meera said, ignoring him.

"Can I have one?" She asked.

"Are you shitting me?" Meera asked.

She picked up the container, and got out two. She took a bite of one, and didn't feel any different. She took a few more bites, and then it came on. "Are we there yet?" She asked, while trying not to crack up.

"Almost." Gendry said.

"Good. I just wanna get this over with, so I can get back to that shit hole of a home, before anyone misses me." She said.

They pulled up, and went in the tattoo place. "She wants her tongue pierced." Meera told the worker.

"Is she 18?" The employee asked.

"Of course. She's just short." Meera said.

"Just sit here." The guy said, as she sat down.

It wasn't that she was scared, she just didn't know what to expect. She had never done anything like this before, so she was excited. "Stick your tongue out." The guy said.

She did, and he wiped it. She saw him get the needle out, and she was anticipating the pain. The employee put the needle through her tongue, and she slightly winced in pain. "There." The employee said.

"Shit I need to go home." She said, realizing the time.

She and Meera got to her house, where her mom was there. "Where the hell were you?" Catelyn practically yelled.

"Out." She said, trying not to seem as high as she was.

"You know you're supposed to come home right after school!" Catelyn yelled.

"Mom, can we not do this now? I have a guest over." She said. She didn't realize that tonight was something important.

"Do you even remember what tonight was?" Catelyn asked.

"Shit." She said, realizing that the Baratheons were there. "Oh well. I just missed one fancy dinner. It's not gonna kill me." She said.

"You're friend's going to have to leave." Catelyn said sternly.

Meera just shrugged her shoulders, and walked out.

"Mom, what the fuck?" She yelled.

"Watch your mouth young lady." Ned said.

"Go to your room." Catelyn said.

"Gladly." She muttered under her breath.

She slammed her door. She was pissed. She changed into her pajamas, and decided to go to bed.

She couldn't sleep. She got up, and went downstairs to get some water. She was just about in the kitchen, but she heard something.

She looked in the family room, and knew she saw something she shouldn't have. "Arya what the fuck?" Sansa screamed.

It was Sansa and Joffrey lying on the couch. "Sorry. I just came to get a glass of water, not to walk in on you two." She said.

"Just get the fuck out you little bitch." Joffrey said.

"Fuck you." She said, and ran upstairs.

She went to the bathroom, and made sure no one was coming. She looked in the mirror, and saw that she was crying. She wiped the tears away, and something caught her eye.

It was one of her brothers razors. She picked it up, and looked at it. She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, and began to cut.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this one moves kind of fast. Review!**


	6. Arya IV

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! I'll update twice a week.**

* * *

**Arya**

She woke up to the smell of breakfast. She sat up, and pushed the covers off. She saw that she had some blood stains on her shirt. She rolled her eyes, and took off her shirt. She got another long sleeve shirt, and put it on.

Even though it was going to be a warm day, she didn't care. She couldn't let them see the scars. She went downstairs, to find everyone sitting at the table. She took a little of what Catelyn prepared for them, and sat down

There was an awkward silence, because nobody knew what to say. She just looked down, and played with her food. "Morning." Ned said.

She looked surprised that they were talking to her after what happened the night before. She looked up, and saw that Sansa was sneering at her. She wasn't at all surprised that she was pissed at her. "Morning." Was all she said.

"Should we talk about the elephant in the room?" Robb asked.

"What elephant? I don't see one." Rickon said, who didn't understand what Robb meant.

"It's just a saying. There's not really an elephant." Robb said.

"Oh." Rickon said, as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"What's there to talk about?" She said, still looking at what little food was on her plate.

"About the way you acted last night horse face!" Sansa snapped.

"Hey watch it. I'm this close to grounding you from your date tonight." Ned said.

"But that's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong!" Sansa whined.

"That's enough. Arya, what is up? First you forget the dinner, and then you bring some random person over? What were you thinking?" Catelyn asked.

"I just want to have a life!" She said, doing her best to hide her tongue ring.

"You can have one, just as long as it doesn't interfere with our business dinners." Catelyn said.

"Whatever. I have no fucking freedom." She said, pushing her plate away, and going up to her room.

She decided to text Meera.

_Hey, get Gendry to pick me up. We can go do some shit in town. _She sent.

_Fine be ready in 15. _Meera sent.

She changed into grey skinny jeans, a tight fitting dark purple long sleeve shirt, bracelets to hide her scars, and her black combat boots. She brushed her hair and teeth, and waited.

It seemed like the longest 15 minutes ever. Meera finally texted her, and she grabbed her purse, and rushed downstairs. "Where are you going young lady?" Ned asked.

"Out." She said.

"It's 10:00 in the morning. Where would a horse face like you be going?" Sansa asked, sarcastically.

"I'm just going to Meera's." She said.

"When will we meet this Meera?" Ned asked.

"Well you would've gotten a chance, if you didn't kick her out last night." She said, as she closed the door. She got in the car, and was glad to finally be out of that hell hole.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, and not the best. The next one will be better. Review!**


	7. Bran II

**A/N: I'll try to do more chapters with other POV's other than Arya. Thanks for the followers. This chapter takes place during the last chapter, but from Bran's POV. **

* * *

**Bran**

He wasn't stupid. He saw the changes in Arya right away. Even though she thought nobody noticed, he did. He first noticed it when she and Meera hung out for the first time.

He didn't think much of it, so he didn't bother to tell their parents. Not like they would listen, since they were always caught up in their work. He couldn't tell anyone, or else she would never trust him.

He wasn't sure what to do, but he had to do something. He asked Jojen if he knew what they did, but he had no idea. He was sure that whatever it was, they would be in deep shit if anyone found out.

Since the dinner was tonight, he didn't wasn't sure what to expect. He guessed she had forgotten it because she wasn't home all day.

It was an hour before the dinner, and Catelyn was freaking out. He could tell that she was more worried about what the Baratheons would think, than if Arya was OK or not. He knew that their father was more worried about that.

"Where's your sister?" Catelyn asked, him.

He knew she was out, but didn't know where. "I don't know." He said, actually telling the truth.

"Ever since she met this girl, she's never here!" Catelyn exclaimed.

"I'm sure she's fine." Jon said, who was home for this, who brought his girlfriend, and his best friend, Sam too.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Catelyn said, who never liked him because he wasn't hers. "It's just not like her to be out so much." She said, sounding genuinely worried.

"It's going to be fine whether she's here or not. In fact, it would probably be better without that horse face." Sansa said, who was dressed up the most, hoping to impress Joffrey.

"Don't talk about your sister like that. Now let's just get ready." Ned said.

They got everything set up, and a half hour later, the Baratheons arrived. He didn't like them at all. Even though Robert and Ned were best friends, he just hated them.

It was near the end of the dinner, and Arya still hadn't shown up. He was surprised that nobody brought it up. He was about to say something, when the door opened.

In walked Arya and her friend. He could see that they were obviously high or drunk, or both. Their mother started to freak on her. All he could think about was what they did.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it's another filler chapter. I've just been having writers block lately. Review!**


	8. Arya V

**A/N: I will try and update every Tuesday and Friday. And I'll do other POV chapters. Trigger warning: Drug use, and underage sex.**

* * *

**Arya**

She got in the car. Meera, Hot Pie, and Gendry (Who was driving) were already there. "So what are we gonna do?" She asked, while closing the door.

"I don't care. Why don't we go to my house." Meera suggested.

"Ok." She said.

"Remember I live with a guardian. She's not my mom." Meera said. "Oh and you two will have to wait outside, until she leaves for work." Meera said.

"Fine. Just text us when we can come in." Gendry said.

They arrived at Meera's house, and both of the girls got out of the car. They went up to her door, and they walked in. Meera led her to where Meera's guardian was. "Nora, this is Arya." Meera said.

"Hi nice to meet you." Nora said.

"Hi." She said.

"Here's my bag." Meera said, while throwing it on the table.

The two of them went over to the kitchen, where some beers were. "Um, Meera." She said, while motioning to Nora.

"Um it's ok." Meera said.

Nora noticed what they were doing. "Hey, none of that until the afternoon. You know the rules." Nora said, as Meera rolled her eyes, and put it back.

Since it has been a few hours after she left, it wouldn't be too long until they could have it. "Fine." Meera said.

"Just remember I'm not going to be home till late. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Nora said, as she rushed out the door.

"Shouldn't you text them now?" She asked.

"Not yet." Meera said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I need to make you hot." Meera said.

She was led to Meera's room, which had posters of various bands on her wall. "Sit here." Meera said.

She sat on the chair, and Meera quickly rushed over. Meera had her hands full with tons of different make up. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Shut up. Just let me do this." Meera said.

Meera put eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara on her. She was about to object when Meera pulled out the lip gloss, but Meera put it on her anyway. "Are you done yet?" She complained. She just hoped that she wouldn't look like Sansa when she wore make up.

"There." Meera said.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and was shocked. She had no idea that she could look like that. "So you think they'll like me more if I wear this shit?" She asked.

"Duh. I have to ask you something." Meera said.

"What?" She asked.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Meera asked.

"Of course." She lied.

"Bullshit." Meera said.

"Fine I haven't kissed anyone." She admitted, while feeling red in the face.

"Here. Just so one of those losers won't be your first." Meera said, while she leaned for a kiss.

She was surprised at first, but then she was kind of into it. "There. Now we can get them." Meera said, as she texted the boys.

"Finally." Hot Pie said, as he and Gendry walked in.

"Do you have the stuff?" Meera asked.

"Yeah right here. You owe me." Gendry said, as he handed her the weed.

"Believe me. You'll get more than you bargained for now." Meera said.

They walked into the family room, and sat on the couch. Meera got the beer, and turned off the lights. "Give it." She said, as Gendry handed her the blunt.

She put it against her lips, and was relived by the way it made her feel. She went to do it again, but Gendry stopped her. "What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Here." Meera said, giving everyone a beer. She took a sip of hers.

She noticed Meera starting to make out with Hot Pie, so she started to do the same with Gendry. Gendry didn't object to it, which made her happy. She started to get more aggressive with it, while still glancing over at Meera.

She saw that Meera took off her top, revealing her bra. She knew her scars were small, and nobody would notice them, so she took her top off too.

Meera glanced at her, and smirked. "You want to do more?" Gendry asked.

She thought about it for a moment, and then made up her mind. "Yes." She said, while unzipping Gendry's jeans.

**A/N: I know the ending sucks, but it is what it is. Review!**


	9. Arya VI

**A/N: I'm probably not going to be updating as much because I have finals next week, and then I'm going to camp for a week, but I'll do my best. TW: Self-harm.**

* * *

**Arya**

She didn't know what to feel. After it was over, they just laid together for a while. "So what'd you think?" Gendry asked her.

"It was good." She said, while pulling her shirt back on. "Pass me the joint." She said, as Gendry handed it to her.

She pressed it to her lips, but Meera stopped her. "What?" She asked, annoyed.

"My idiot brother said that Nora picked him up, and that they're coming home in like 10 minutes." Meera said. "Guys get out now." Meera said.

"Can you drive me home?" She asked.

"Yeah." Gendry said, as he took the weed, and she, Gendry, and Hot Pie rushed out the door.

She got in the car with them, and Gendry drove her home. "We should do that again sometime." Gendry said, as she was leaving the car.

"Totally." She said, as she rushed into her house. She was still pretty high, but it was wearing off.

She opened the door to her house, and she found Jon there. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Out." Jon said.

She was confused now. "Why didn't you go with them?" She asked.

"Didn't feel like it." Jon said.

Now she realized what he was doing. Jon was trying to get her to talk. Even though they were close, they have been drifting apart lately. "I'm going upstairs." She said, not letting him get through to her.

"Where were you?" Jon asked.

She stopped. There was no way in hell she was going to tell him what she had been doing. "Out with a friend." She said, still being stubborn.

"Bullshit. We both know you're lying." Jon said.

She could tell that he was being hurt by the way she was acting, but she wouldn't open up. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Bullshit." Jon said again.

"I was out with a friend." She said.

"Whatever. Just let me know when you're willing to talk to me." Jon said, as she rolled her eyes.

She didn't respond, but instead she ran up to her room, crying. She couldn't decide if she was sad or angry, or both. She started hyperventilating.

She didn't know why she was acting like this, but she couldn't stop. She remembered a couple of nights ago, and decided what to do.

She made sure that Jon or anyone else in the family was there before leaving her room. She went to the bathroom, and closed the door.

She checked twice that the door was locked before getting the razor. She rolled up her sleeve, revealing several scars from other times she did this. She pressed the mettle on her arm, and soon she saw the red liquid coming out of her arm.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Review!**


	10. Arya VII

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/follows! I don't know how many more chapters I'll be doing. TW: Mentions of self-harm, drug use, and underage sex.**

* * *

**Arya**

She heard someone knock on the bathroom door, and panicked. She flushed the toilet, thinking that whoever was at the door would get a hint. "Arya, hurry up! I got a date with Joff soon!" Sansa yelled, while banging on the door.

She turned on the sink, hoping that would stop the blood that was coming out. "Hang on a minute!" She said panicking because the blood would not stop coming out.

"Ugh you make everything so difficult!" Sansa complained.

She couldn't take it. She just turned off the sink, and held her arm. She opened the door to find Sansa standing impatiently there. "Finally." Sansa said.

"Whatever." She said, while rolling her eyes.

Sansa noticed what she was doing with her arm. "Why are you holding your arm like that?" Sansa asked.

"No reason." She said, hoping her sister would leave her alone.

"You are so weird." Sansa said, as she went in the bathroom.

She groaned, and went back to her room. She realized that she needed to change her clothes. She changed into a dark green short sleeve shirt, a black hoodie, grey skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

She remembered that she stole some of the weed from Gendry, so she got that out, just in case she needed it. She couldn't stand being in her house, so she texted Meera.

_I'm coming over. Call Gendry, so we can do some shit._ She sent.

_Don't. Your brother's over with mine. I'll text Gendry, and tell him to pickyou up. _Meera sent.

_Ok. But you need to promise not to tell my brother ANYTHING. _She sent.

_Fine. We'll be there in 15._ Meera sent back.

At least now she could get out of her damn house. She didn't care that it was a school night. Since Sansa had plans, she thought that she should go out.

She went downstairs to wait for Gendry to come and pick her up. She hoped nobody noticed her, so she stayed quiet. Of course like always, someone did. "Where do you think you're going?" Ned asked, with Catelyn coming by Ned's side.

"I'm going out with a friend." She said, rubbing her arm, without realizing it.

"It's a school night, Arya." Catelyn said.

"But Sansa gets to go on a date!" She exclaimed.

"Yes that's true. But Sansa's a senior, and she's passing all of her classes. We just got an email saying that you are failing almost all of them!" Ned said.

"So what? Now am I supposed to tell my friend that I have to cancle?" She said, obviously testing them.

"I guess you do." Catelyn said.

She checked her phone, and smiled at what she read. "Too late. They're already here." She said, as she quickly ran out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's a filler. Review!**


	11. AN: NOT A REAL CHAPTER

**A/N: Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I'm not going to be able to update for the next week and a half. I'm just too busy studying for finals (my school lets out ridiculously late), and I'm going to camp for a week. Again, I'm really sorry about this. For now the story is on temporary hiatus. -SuperWhoMis.**


	12. Arya VIII

A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I'm back from camp, which means that I can work on this more.**

* * *

When she got in the car, she felt relived. "Thank god you picked me up." She said.

"What happened?" Meera asked her.

"Nothing really. I just had to get out of that house." She said. "Let's do something fun."

"Wanna get more piercings? You're not gonna be a pussy are you?"

"Of course not." She said.

"So where am I taking us?" Gendry asked.

"Tattoo parlor. You're getting your bellybutton and nose pierced. And a tattoo." Meera said excitedly.

"Fuck I can't get my nose pierced." She said. "But I will get my bellybutton and a tattoo."

"Why the hell can't you get your nose pierced?" Meera asked.

"Because if my Mum sees it, she'll freak." She explained.

As they neared the tattoo parlor, she began to feel nervous for some reason. She wanted to doo all of this, but she was nervous. Why was she feeling like this?

She liked upsetting her parents as much as possible, but she didn't want to get kicked out. If her parents saw anything that she'd been doing, she would most likely be sent to military school.

When they arrived, they all got out of the car. They went in, and Meera went to talk to the employee. "Back again?" He asked, recognizing them from when she got her tongue and ears pierced.

"Duh." She said.

"What will it be this time?" He asked, as she went to sit on the chair.

"Bellybutton and a tattoo." She said.

"You sure you're over 18?" He asked again.

"We've been through this before. I'm just short." She said, waiting for this to be over.

He got a small stud, and he pierced her bellybutton. She only flinched a little, and then realized that it was time for the tattoo. "So what do you want?" He asked, as she touched her new piercing.

"A wolf. Just a small one on my back." She said, as she moved on the chair, and lied face first.

It didn't take as long as she thought. They paid him, and left the store. She looked at her phone, and saw all of the messages she had.

_Arya, where the hell are you? You are so dead. - Sansa_

and

_Mum's gonna freak when you get home. -Robb_

She ignored the texts, rolled her eyes, and put it back in her pocket. She did feel a little guilty, but she brushed the feeling off. "Who's texting you?" Meera said, walking over to her.

"No one important." She replied.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Meera asked.

It was almost dark, and she did want to just go home. But she also wanted to be out of that hell hole too. "Let's go to my place. I mean my parents are expecting me to be home." She said.

"We can come too, right?" Meera asked.

"Are you kidding? I mean my parents are asking all about you." She said, with a smile creped on her face.

She knew she would get in a shit load of trouble if she brought random people home with her. Let alone on a school night. But she didn't care. She _wanted _to be in trouble. At least then her parents might notice the changes in her.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too bad. Review!**


End file.
